Seven Sweet Snapshots
by guardyanangel
Summary: Seven quick moments of semi-related RobStar fluff. A delayed Valentine's Day fic.


**Summary: **Seven quick moments of semi-related RobStar fluff. A delayed Valentine's Day fic.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own! :( Which is probably a good thing because the people who would be relying on me to crank out episode scripts or whatever if I DID own would be sorely disappointed with my poor update rate... Sorry y'all!

**A/N: **My horribly belated Valentine's Day fanfic, and also my first RobStar fic. This one's actually a happy one, y'all! It was inspired by seven different songs, so there are seven different 'moments' within this piece, but each one of them follow Robin and Starfire's journey through coupledom. How will it end? Find out in..

**Seven Sweet Snapshots  
**

**By guardyanangel**

**

* * *

**

**Snapshot One: Silent Night  
**

_"On nights like these, I held her in my arms._

_ I kissed her greatly under the infinite sky." _

_- Pablo Neruda, 'From- Twenty Poems of Love.'_

There was rarely a night when Robin and Starfire could simply be themselves, be alone, together, and so when such a night came along they took opportunity of it almost immediately.

July 4th was one night like this, and the two lay together, side by side, her leaning her head against his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. They lay on the roof of Titans Tower, watching the stars and the fireworks in comfortable silence. Every so often, Starfire would cuddle in a little into him, startled by a surprising burst of fireworks. He would chuckle lowly and embrace her a little tighter.

As the hours ticked by and it approached midnight, Starfire began to drift off to sleep. Robin, sensing this, kissed the top of her head gently. He pulled her closer, murmuring in her ear: "I wish it could be like this forever."

She turned her head and kissed him gently. "Me, too."

Above them, the fireworks exploded in dazzling colors of red and white, illuminating the two lovers in their gentle moment of bliss.

* * *

**Snapshot Two: Proposal Plots**

_"Grow old along with me, the best is yet to be."  
- Robert Browning_

"You're WHAT?!"

"I am getting married."

"What? Didn't Blackfire already try to put you up to this? You don't have to marry anyone anymore, right? You gave up your rule to Tamaran. They can't make you marry anyone anymore."

"Since we have been unable to locate my brother, and Lasani died without giving him an heir, Galfore has named me heir to the throne again. It is his wish to see me married."

"But to whom?"

"Oh, I am not sure. One of his military leaders, I believe."

"No!"

"What?"

"I mean… No! You can't marry him!"

"But it is Galfore's wish-"

"That you marry me."

A pause. Starfire's green eyes were wide with alarm. "What do you mean?"

"When Galfore told you he wanted you to be married... Well, we planned it... We... Oh, never mind." He gazed at her, dropping to his knees and pulling out a ring. "Starfire… Koriand'r…Kory… Will you marry me?"

She gasped again, and behind a crack in the doorway Galfore, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven all exchanged nods of approval and high fives of victory.

* * *

**Snapshot Three: Naughty Nerves**

_"You come to love not by finding the perfect person,  
but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly."  
-Sam Keen _

"You look nervous, man." Gar joked

"Why wouldn't I be nervous?" Richard replied, "It's my wedding day!"

"Ah…So you have performance anxiety?" queried the jokester, winking overtly. Richard glared at him and knocked him on the head.

"You're so green. I hope you know that," the groom-to-be informed him.

"You noticed?" Gar grinned toothily.

Richard rolled his eyes and waved hi away.

"Oh… Go check on the flowers or something!"

Gar grinned again and departed, replying over his shoulder:

"Think I'll go will the 'or something.' Bridesmaids here I come!"

Richard rolled his eyes once more and turned his gaze back to the mirror, adjusting his tie carefully. Everything had to be ready. Everything had to be perfect.

Not long afterwards, he would see Kory walking down the aisle and realize that, with her... everything was.

* * *

**Snapshot Four: Save it for the Dance, pt. 1  
**

_"Marriage is love personified."_

_-Phoenix Flame  
_

The ceremony had finished- the partying could begin.

And party they did. Richard and Kory hadn't stopped dancing since their first dance together as a married couple, and the festivities had been going on for well over an hour.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" Richard asked her softly during one of the slower dance.

Kory smiled up at him, "Only about twenty times."

"Well… You still look beautiful, and he captured her lips with his.

The kiss was a deep, long one and caught a few catcalls from watching celebrators.

"Yo! Save it for the honeymoon!" Cyborg called.

Richard and Kory pulled apart. She giggled.

Smiling, they continued to dance.

* * *

**Snapshot Five: Save it for the Dance, pt. 2**

_**"**When you love someone, you love the whole person, just as he or she is, and not as you would like them to be."_

_-Leo Tolstoy_

They all said Starfire was good for him, and she saved him from drifting into even more darkness and solidarity. They also said Nightwing was good for her, as well, keeping her grounded and calm when the emotions got too intense. The two were really as different as night and day, however- when she cried, he remained stoic. When she was free with emotions and words, he was cautious and brief. She was cheery and effervescent, he was dark and isolated. Sometimes they found themselves dancing around each other, afraid their differences would rip them apart.

It seemed much of their relationship revolved around dancing. During fights against villains, their movements were much like dance moves. He would often point back to the night they first danced, the night of his fateful date with Kitten, as the first night he realized his feelings for her. She had always thought of their sparring practices like dances.

And now, the night of their first dance as a married couple, they knew that they would dance together through eternity, together forevermore.

* * *

**Snapshot Six: Surprise!**

_"Marriage is more than four bare legs in a bed."_

_-Hoshang Akhtar  
_

"You were out so late last night, Richard. I missed you."

Those were the first words she said to him in the morning, and as he looked over the cup of coffee he was sipping, he could tell she was disappointed.

Placing the cup down, he began is explanation: "I know, Kory. I'm sorry. There was a lead on a heist, and I had to stop it. It finished so late, I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"I wish you had. There is something I want to tell you."

He raised a brow. "Okay, go ahead."

"I am pregnant."

There is rarely a moment when a hero can go completely catatonic, especially if that hero was the famed Nightwing. If any of said hero's enemies had been near him now, they would have been able to take him out easily.

Richard stated at his wife in alarm for a few moments.

"Richard?"

No response.

"Richard, are you alright?"

He blinked, and then with one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen upon his face, he kissed her.

"Wow, Kory. Just... wow..."

Nightwing was absent from the streets of Blüdhaven that night.

* * *

**Snapshot Seven: The Happily Ever After**

_"If I know what love is, it is because of you."_

_-Herman Hesse_

Usually, Richard hated hospitals, but today was a special exception. As he headed into the room in which his wife lay, a big smile was worn upon his face.

She turned to him almost immediately, her eyes welcoming.

"Did you see her?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"She's beautiful," he replied, "She has your eyes."

"She has you hair though. I saw."

"She's our girl," he said with a fond smile, "Our little Mariand'r-Mari Grayson." He kissed her forehead gently, "Our daughter."

Kory smiled up at him. "I love you, Richard."

"I love you too, Kory. I always will."

* * *

**A/N: **Apologies for being such a few and far between updater! School has been busy, and it's not going to get any better for a bit. But I just HAD to put this on. I feel bad for neglecting my inner RobStar shipper. Haven't put a single fic about RobStar up yet! O.o

Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Please review! :D

Regards,

Guardy


End file.
